


A June Night

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Jun, Butt Plugs, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consent, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Finger Sucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Panties, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Jun, Wonwoo calls Jun Princess, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Wonwoo has a birthday surprise for Jun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at smut :) but I couldn't stop myself from writing this 
> 
> Also, Jun doesn't know its Hao and Gyu at first so it's a lot of "the person" or "the one who-" etc at first, sorry if it's annoying it read bc it was definitely bothersome to write tbh lmao
> 
> PLEASE READ ALL TAGS BEFORE READING 
> 
> "sarah did you just combine all your jun kinks into one fic" YE S I DID BYE

“Do you trust me, Princess?” Is what Wonwoo whispers into Jun’s ear when he wraps the royal blue satin around his head, tying it into a large bow at the back of his head and taking away his vision. 

 

Jun’s breath comes out hitched, but he answers sincerely, “Yes.” 

 

“Do you know that I would never do anything to hurt you? Or let anyone ever hurt you?” 

 

“I know you wouldn't.” Jun pauses. “Unless I asked you too.”

 

Wonwoo laughs and a kiss is placed on the back of his neck.  “Of course.” Another kiss. “Do you trust me?” Wonwoo repeats.

 

Jun would trust Wonwoo with his life. He’s trusted him with his delicate flesh, his career, his everything, and Wonwoo has never let him down. 

 

“Yes.” Jun says again, his voice cracking when Wonwoo’s long fingers run up his stomach, and settle on his chest, taking his nipples between his fingers and rolling them gently. Jun whines and presses his back again Wonwoo’s chest, wiggling needily in his lap. 

 

“You know I love watching you, Princess, even when we’re not alone together.”

 

Jun does know. Nine times out of ten when he looks at Wonwoo throughout the day, no matter what they are doing, Wonwoo is already looking at him. It’s never bothered him, and has even, on most occasions, sent an excited thrill up his spine. 

 

Jun nods hurriedly, wanting Wonwoo to hurry and tell him what was going to happen, what they were doing tonight. It was his birthday, and Wonwoo had told him early in the morning that they would be doing something different tonight, but he knew that Jun would like it.

 

Wonwoo had never been wrong when he said that in the past. 

 

“I know your body well, wouldn't you agree, darling?”

 

Wonwoo is the only person in the world who knows every inch of his body. There’s no one who knows his body better than Wonwoo, he might even know it better than Jun does. And Jun wouldn’t be very surprised at all if he did. 

 

Jun nods his agreement. 

 

“So,” And only now does Wonwoo sound slightly nervous. “ I’m going to be sharing you with someone else tonight. Multiple someones. Is that okay?” 

 

“It’s okay as long as it’s okay with you.” Jun answers. 

Wonwoo’s fingers leave their place on Jun’s nipples. One of his hands travel down his body and rubs his hip, while the other hand crawls further up his body, his fingers slowly wrapping themselves around the front of his neck. Jun gasps and his cock twitches in his panties, his excitement only growing when Wonwoo applies the slightest amount of pressure down on his windpipe. 

 

“What did I ask you, Junhui?” Wonwoo says, his voice impatient and annoyed. 

 

“Yes! Yes, it's okay! Please!” Jun says, but the please isn't a plead to be let go, it's for Wonwoo to tighten his grip around his neck. Instead, Wonwoo let's go and instead litters kisses around the entirety of his neck.

 

“Lay down on the bed, Princess.” 

 

Jun lays down on the wide and luxurious hotel bed, the soft sheets hugging his body.  Wonwoo’s cold hands run over his body, shoving the escaped ends of the powder blue sweater that hangs off of Jun’s shoulders back into Jun’s short black pleated skirt, and making sure the thigh highs are still snug against his skin. One of Wonwoo’s hands goes underneath Jun’s skirt, a single finger slipping into his panties and tapping the end of the butt plug that’s snug in his hole, making Jun jolt. 

 

“Are you ready?” Wonwoo asks, taking his hand back.  

 

“Yes,” Jun breathes.

 

One last comforting kiss is delivered against his lips, and Wonwoo’s weight leaves the bed. Jun listens carefully to the sound of Wonwoo crossing the room, the slight creak of the door as it opens, he doesn't hear anyone talk, but he feels the presence of other people when the door creaks shut again. 

 

A nervous breath escapes his lips. Someone gets on the bed, and then someone else, and finally a third person by his head. He wasn't lying when he said it was okay, he’s always fantasized about other people taking him along with Wonwoo, he just hopes that Wonwoo is still in the room with them. 

 

Not that he doesn't trust these other people. He’s almost completely positive the ‘other people’ are other members of Seventeen. And he trusts every single one of the members full heartedly.  He just can't really figure out which members they are. 

 

He doesn't have much time to think about it thought because the one who had settled himself by Jun’s legs has grabbed him by the knees. Jun slackens his legs and lets him spread his legs apart, his knees brushing against the sheet and pushed far up until their almost level with his hips. The movement makes his skirt ruck up and reveals the black silk of the new panties that Wonwoo gave him as a present for today. He hears someone moan at the sight of them, and feels thrilled. And a bit shy. It makes his cheeks heat up and someone immediately runs their cold fingers over his warming face. They feel like Wonwoo. 

 

The hands are warm. Fingers really long, but also very thin. They feel familiar as if they’ve touched Jun a thousand times just like this. Or have thought of it at least. The thought of another member wanting him makes him ache. Both his heart and his dick. 

 

He’s also willing to let his ass ache too if it’ll give them comfort for any emotional pain he might have caused them.

 

Yeah. Okay Jun. You’re reading  _ way  _ too much into this. 

 

The warm and thin hands settle themselves onto his thighs, they’re confident and don't hesitate at all to move against his skin in any way that they please. The fingers dig into his skin as the hands grab the fat and muscle of his thighs. Jun’s just starting to think that they’re going to do nothing but caress Jun’s thighs all night long (which he actually doesn't have that much of a problem with) when he feels the movement of the bed and the person releases his thighs, only for their tongue and mouth to replace their hands. 

 

Jun cries out when they mercilessly suck and bite at his sensitive skin, but they don't relent and Jun is thankful. The lips against his skin are plump and smooth when they lay a kiss, Jun thinks he’s felt them before. Their hands get busy once more, not a moment of pause before they tug Jun’s panties off of him, only stopping their nipping to pull them down his legs and probably throw them somewhere on the floor.

 

Two moans are heard, neither of them Wonwoo’s, and Jun guesses it's because of the glass pink plug that's nestled inside of him, just the end of it sticking out enough for them both to see. The one kneeling by Jun’s side, who hasn't touched him yet, starts doing so, pulling his sweater out of his skirt and tugging it all the way up to his neck. Without a moment of pause in between,  he takes one of Jun’s  nipples into his mouth and sucks on it, their other hand pulling on the formerly neglected one. These hands are also big, not warm or cold, fingers not quite as long but thicker than Wonwoo’s or the other ones. Jun whimpers and wiggles against the bed, how the hell did they know about his most sensitive areas already? 

 

Just when he thinks this, the one below that he had momentarily forgotten pulls out his plug in one swift movement. His back arches of the bed and his head tips back, his mouth falling open in a high pitched moan. 

 

His legs, which had begun to shut, are grabbed and kept open. A warm tongue licks a clean swipe over his entrance and dips into it without a second of hesitance or pause. 

 

“Fuck!” He sobs, his legs breaking past the hands and his knees locking together at the back of the person’s head. Their hands hold onto Jun’s thighs as they continue to eat him out, never pushing their tongue far in enough to reach any spots. Instead, they tease him mercilessly, licking his rim slowly, sucking on it, pushing their tongue in roughly. 

 

The one who seemed pleased enough with playing with his nipples is just as bad, if not worse. They're tingling and already over sensitive in the others fingers, every tiny flick or lick makes him whimper, the touches make him pull away while simultaneously make him shove his chest out for more. 

 

Truly, he didn't know who was torturing him more. 

 

“Wonwoo,” he whispers pleadingly, wanting him to have them do something more. But instead of being any help, Wonwoo slips two of his fingers into Jun’s mouth, and Jun being Jun, he sucks on them, wraps his tongue around them and bites on them gently while he moans and grinds his ass down on the tongue inside of him. 

 

And then it suddenly disappears, the tongue withdraws and the hands gently unlock Jun’s knees from behind his head. Jun spreads his legs and whines, wanting the touch to return, he regrets complaining, he just wants to be touched again. He feels someone leave him, and only realizes the rimmer was probably whispering to Wonwoo when he's already back to settling between Jun’s legs. 

 

Whatever he said gets the other one to finally take some mercy on his nipples. Just for a moment, once he has settled himself back onto his knees he begins rubbing Jun’s nipples slowly with his thumbs. It is probably supposed to be comforting, but it just makes Jun cry from the overstimulation, his eyes burning with unshed tears behind the blindfold.  But still, he just pushes himself even closer to the fingers. He's so used to Wonwoo torturing him like this.

 

The hands on his nipples disappear ( _ again _ ) and there's the sound of something hitting the floor. Or someone. But before he could show any sign of concern for whoever has fallen, the one who's rimming him or so he assumed is pulling him down the bed, setting his legs over their shoulders, and shoving themselves inside of him with a clean sharp movement. 

 

Junhui cries out more from the surprise than anything else. He's longer than Wonwoo, but not as thick. And he isn't wearing a condom. Jun shivers at this. Wonwoo really is spoiling him rotten tonight, he knew how much Jun loved it when he was done bare. 

 

“Okay, Princess?” Wonwoo asks him, removing his fingers from Jun’s mouth. There's no movement inside of him, they're waiting for Jun’s reply. 

 

“Yes,” Jun whispers, wiggling his hips. “Please….move.” he says to them. 

 

The first few thrusts are gentle, giving him time to adjust to their length, but their softness doesn't last long. They lean over Jun, their hands on either side of his head, quickly becoming more rough, shoving Jun farther up the bed with each thrust. Jun clings onto their back, his nails digging into their skin. 

 

Wonwoo's brushing his fingers through Jun’s hair, cooing compliments and praises to him, voice soft and loving. 

 

“Minghao, you’re so greedy!” Someone whines

 

Everyone stops for a moment. 

 

Not someone. Mingyu. Mingyu's the one whining, he's the one who Minghao had shoved off the bed to get to him first. Minghao's fucking him. 

 

Suddenly, a fire burst in Jun’s chest, a burning need that he wants to be fulfilled, that he needs, and he grabs at one of the hands next to his head-

 

And put's it around his throat. Minghao, who's ignoring Mingyu and doesnt seem to mind that his identity was just revealed, immediately pushed down on his windpipe forcefully. Every inch of his body goes into hyperdrive as his body fights to get some air, his skin is tingling, every single thrust felt ten times better than it had before, he's so close to coming, he could come right now, just from the shallow thrusts and the hand cutting off his air supply. 

 

With his other hand, he grabs weakly at his blindfold. Wonwoo’s cold hands swat his hand away and he undoes it for Jun, letting it fall on the bed. The lack of air wasn't helping him focus, but once he adjusts to the light, he almost cries again. Minghao looks so gorgeous leaning over him, his warm brown hair sticking to his forehead,  his eyes darkening every time he clenches his hand down on Jun’s throat, and lighting when he releases the pressure to allow Jun to breathe. 

 

“Harder” Jun gasps pleadingly, putting more pressure on Minghao’s hand. 

 

But another hand interrupts them, Mingyu takes Minghao’s hand off of his neck and grabs Jun by the chin, making him look at him. 

 

“Another time,” Mingyu tells Jun, thumb running over his bottom lip “I want my turn.”

 

Jun swallows, but quickly nods

 

A moment later he's on his side, Minghao spooning him from the back and still gently thrusting into him, keeping pleasure gushing through his veins as Mingyu stretches his hole out further. It will not be the first time he's two cocks inside of him. Though it was only once before, and it was just Wonwoo and a dildo. But…same concept. 

 

He doesnt care if it hurt at first. He wants them to fuck him together. 

 

While Mingyu prepares him for his cock, he looks through his sweaty bangs at Wonwoo, who's sitting by Jun’s head and, like always, is already staring back at him. He reaches down and sweeps the hair out of Jun's face. 

 

“Princess?” Wonwoo asks 

 

Jun’s eyes drift down from Wonwoo’s eyes to his cock instead,  it's erect and leaking against Wonwoo’s stomach, one hand around it that he uses to pump himself occasionally. It's never looked better to Jun before, he doesn't think he's ever wanted it more than he does now. 

 

“Fuck my mouth.” Jun says

 

Wonwoo’s eyes widen. “Pr-”

 

“Please, daddy.” Jun whines. He wants it so bad, and he knows Wonwoo can tell because he's pulling out his most secret weapon in front of people. There's nothing Wonwoo can deny Jun when he calls him that. 

 

Mingyu curses loudly and makes his own whimpering sound, his fingers picking up their pace inside of Jun. Heslips them out of Jun and looks at him. 

 

“Hyung c-can I...now? Please?” Mingyu asks. A simple glance in his eyes tells Jun just how much he's holding himself back, just how much Mingyu wants to devour him.

 

Jun smirks and wraps a leg around Mingyu’s waist. He hadn't missed his reaction to what he had called Wonwoo.

 

“Of course, daddy.” Is his nearly cooed reply. 

 

Minghao slaps Jun’s ass for Mingyu because the giant was too glossy eyed to do it himself.  

 

“Don’t tease him, Princess.” Wonwoo tells Jun as Mingyu lines himself up with his entrance. Jun holds his breath while he pushes inside. Having them both inside of him is making his head spin, it's painful, so why does it feel so good? He clamps down on them, making them both hiss and groan, but he ignores them both in favor of looking at Wonwoo. 

 

“Please.” He mouths.

 

The angle is weird, but Wonwoo somehow is still able to shove his dick halfway down Jun’s throat while Minghao and Mingyu both fuck into him. Slowly. Minghao was having a hard time keeping a gentle pace, while Mingyu seems too scared to do anything more. 

 

Jun rubs his thigh high covered leg against Mingyu’s in silent encouragement at the same time that Wonwoo grabs his jaw and starts fucking his mouth. He lets it go slack in Wonwoo’s grasp, let's Wonwoo do as he pleased to him. He whimpers and moans loudly when Mingyu and Minghao speed up their pace, wanting to let them know they could do whatever they wanted too, could go as fast as they wanted, that they didn't have to hold back on him. 

 

It feels good. So good. This was his favorite thing in the world, surrendering up his body to people ~~or just Wonwoo, in the past~~ , and letting them do anything to him that would give them pleasure, it was what got him off the most. 

 

That, and also the burn of the stretch, the struggle to breathe around Wonwoo’s cock. 

 

One of Minghao’s hands is on his neck, just holding him there, the other was on his ass, occasionally slapping it in between his harsh pants. Mingyu has both of his arms around Jun’s waist,  his head tucked into the side of his neck Minghao wasn't holding onto. He was even rougher than Minghao once he got started, every thrust makes Jun's body jostle and a muffled cry escape his lips. It seems he was just holding himself back before, too scared of hurting Jun. 

 

Jun's the first to come, of course, he is, their all groaning around him, it rings in his ears like the most beautiful music, Mingyu and Minghao were taking turns slamming into his prostate, Wonwoo cock was hitting the back of his throat with every thrust. It was too much for him, he comes in between his and Mingyu’s bodies, his leg tightening around Mingyu’s waist until he was done coming. 

 

Minghao and Mingyu follow after him only a few moments later, their come mixing inside of him. Minghao shouts against his back and Mingyu muffles his groan by biting into Jun's flesh. When the pull out their come trickles out of his ass and down his thighs, staining his new thigh highs mercilessly. Minghao releases his neck and flops on his back behind him. Mingyu is panting against his collarbones, and Jun can't do anything but hold Wonwoo’s eyes as he fucks his throat raw.

 

He comes again when Wonwoo does because he always somehow does, a weak whimper slipping out. Wonwoo coming is so beautiful, it always makes him feel so at peace, knowing his lover is satisfied. He swallows everything that Wonwoo gives him, smiles beautifully when Wonwoo pulls his limp cock from his lips. Mingyu brings his fingers covered with his and Minghao’s come up to his lips, and Jun grabs his wrist, happily eating all of it, sucking Mingyu's fingers dry. 

 

“Are you okay, Princess?” Wonwoo asks, taking Mingyu’s place once the taller man got up. 

 

“I love you,” Jun says, and they both smile when his voice cracks. 

 

“Did you like your present?” Wonwoo asks. 

 

_ ‘I love you.”  _ Jun repeats, sternly. 

 

“I love you, too, Princess.” Wonwoo laughs. “Now. Did you like your present?” 

 

They both look over Jun’s shoulder to where Minghao and Mingyu have passed out together. 

 

“I loved it.” Jun says. He looks back at Wonwoo. “Can I keep them, daddy?” 

 

Wonwoo smirks. 

 

“Of course, Princess.” 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can never just leave smut alone to be smut, can I? Noooo, I had to come back and add this to it.

The warmth of the sun shining onto his naked back wakes Mingyu up. 

 

Wonwoo was sitting on the couch across the room from the bed, shirtless and with his hair wet and combed neatly back. He sat cross legged on the couch, phone in hand and a pair of sweats that are hanging for dear life on his hipbones. He tried to roll out of the sun’s reach but entered too far into Minghao’s space. The dancers eyes flew open long enough for him to land a harsh smack on Mingyu’s back before rolling over and going back to sleep. 

 

There’s a knock on the door that makes Mingyu sit up like he’s been electrocuted. Wonwoo got up and went to the door calmly, taking his sweet time to roll in the cart of food. He hoped Wonwoo had gotten him something too, because there was a hole in his stomach as deep as the Mariana Trench. 

 

He got up from the bed, looked around for a moment for his underwear and then sat on the floor, on the other side of the coffee table from where Wonwoo was eating. Wonwoo continued slurping up his ramen, even though he cLEARLY heard Mingyu, for another moment before meeting his eyes. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

Mingyu gave him his best puppy eyes. 

 

Wonwoo put down the bowl he had been eating from,  and turned his attention to a small plate with a few poached eggs on it. 

 

“Go clean yourself up first.” Wonwoo said, before shoving an entire egg in his mouth. 

 

Mingyu sighed and clambered up onto his feet again, only then noticing that the bathroom door stood adjure. He looked back at Wonwoo, but Wonwoo just waved him towards the door, picking up another plate. 

 

Mingyu crept into the bathroom-not crept, he wasn't a creep! Tip toed? 

 

Jun was laying in the jacuzzi bathtub, the sound of the jets echoing around the room, the smell of vanilla bath salts and rose bubble soap filling the air. He even had a inflatable bath pillow underneath his head. If it wasn't for the small smile on his face, Mingyu would have thought he was asleep. Or maybe he was a weirdo like Seokmin and did weird things in his sleep too? 

 

“Good morning,” 

 

In the short time he had spaced out in thought, Jun had opened his eyes and saw that Mingyu had entered in on his peaceful time. Mingyu jumped, and Jun exploded in giggles. His voice was hoarse from Wonwoo’s rough treatment last night, but he still sounded like a fucking angel. 

 

 

Mingyu cleared his throat. “Morning, Jun hyung.” 

 

“Did you sleep well, daddy?” Jun said, and  _ Jesus, _ this was so not the time for his cock to be acting up, but something in his gut clenched. 

 

“Junhui.” Wonwoo’s sharp voice called. 

 

Jun’s eyes twinkled with delight. “Sorry~” he said to Mingyu. “Daddy gets jealous.” 

 

_ “Junhui.” _

 

Jun went quiet, but he looked even more excited than before. 

 

A leg escaped from the bath, and hung out of the tub, somehow looking incredibly alluring even thought it was hairy and dripping wet and covered in soap suds. Jun closed his eyes and laid back down on his little pillow, getting all comfortable, even closing his eyes. All of his movements screamed that Mingyu was dismissed and that he could go along with what he needed to do, but that stupid leg suggested other things, running itself up against the rim of the tub, strangely inviting. 

 

Mingyu was obviously taking too long doing nothing, because Minghao suddenly pushed him out of the way _ -just like he had done last night- _ and headed over to the bathtub. He fell to his knees like he was getting ready to worship Jun. Which? Honestly?  _ Same.  _

 

Minghao grabbed Junhui by the ankle and pulled his leg out farther until his thigh was out of the water, and then he leaned down and started kissing it, starting from the crevice of his hip and thigh and all the way back down to the top of his knee. 

 

Jun’s eyes fluttered. “Mm,” he hummed. “Hello, HaoHao.” 

 

“Minghao….is that...really….okay?” Mingyu asked, even as his feet carried him over to the tub, and he was soon joining Minghao on the bathroom floor. When Wonwoo had approached the two of them days ago about last night, he hadn't said anything about what would happened afterward. He hadn't said they were allowed to do anything to Jun after his birthday, to clarify. 

 

Mingyu loved Wonwoo, they had always been close. But Minyu was afraid of what he might do if he walked in just now and saw this. 

 

Because Jun was  _ his,  _ he was possessive as hell and wasn't afraid of letting them all know it. 

 

“Daddy said I could keep you.” Jun pouted. “He never breaks his promises to me.” 

 

“And I never will.” 

 

Mingyu almost shrieks. 

 

“But,” Wonwoo interjected, coming forward and laying a hand on both Mingyu and Minghao’s backs. “My Princess needs his rest, so leave him be.” He was using that voice that probably sounded like butterscotch to Jun, but sent chills of fear running down the spines of anybody else. 

 

Mingyu gulped. “Yes, hyung!” 

 

He shot up and was ready to shot to the coffee table to get out of the way and eat, but

 

“Oh Mingyu,” Jun sang, and an unknown force made Mingyu turn right back to him. Jun pouted his lips and poked at them with his own index finger. “Kiss?” 

 

The same unknown force drove Mingyu across the room, made him forget his fear of Wonwoo, and made him lean down and deliver  the kiss Jun desired on his red lips. 

 

Jun smiled. 

 

“Brush your teeth beforehand next time, okay?” 

 

Mingyu groaned and flew out of the room, Minghao’s cackling following him out. 

 

Minghao was still resting his head against Jun’s knee, still littering kisses against the skin of his thighs whenever he felt like it. Sadly, he wasn't as easy to scare as Mingyu, Wonwoo would have to work harder to make sure they remembered who it was that let them into this side of Jun’s life. 

 

Of course, he meant what he said when he told his Princess he could keep them.

 

But that didn't mean he was letting _ them _ keep his Jun. 

 

At least, not that easily. 

 

“Minghao,” he said. “A moment?”

 

Minghao was smarter than Mingyu thought, and if Mingyu knew when to back off, Minghao definitely did.

 

“Have some breakfast?” He prompted. 

 

Minghao gave one more kiss to Jun’s thigh, and then to his lips, and then he left. 

 

Wonwoo took their place by Jun’s side. 

 

“You’re so mean,” Jun said, but he was smiling. 

 

“I’m not,” Wonwoo said. “They need to earn you.” 

 

Jun sighed. “You treat me too well.” 

 

“Nonsense. I don't spoil you nearly enough.” 

 

Jun ran a finger along Wonwoo’s collarbone. “Oh? Then why don't you come in here and spoil your Princess some more, daddy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont... k n ow

**Author's Note:**

> I told yall I couldn't write smut gjdjjfjsjf sorry for this I'm gonna go scream now 
> 
> if u wanna scream at me to my Tumblr is moonsjunhui 
> 
> also. this is early but.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JUN. I love you with all my heart baby.


End file.
